Cosmic Shame
by Cyberdramon
Summary: The new Frontier is littered with death and destruction. Our hero, Junpei, stands between evil and light in an attempt to save all. (Alternate Story Path) CHAPTER 3 UP!!!
1. Cosmic Shame Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I'm just a poor fanboy  
Feel free to find me on IRC's DALnet in the channel #WolfPackProductions (Key is Wolfpack) and say hi!  
  
  
  
  
Rain glistened on the grass that smelled too real to be digital. Two young lovers walked hand in hand towards what appeared to be an amusement park. Though a little different from one found in our world, the amusement park had all the standard attractions. Stands tended to by Digimon housed games and prizes to be won. Surprisingly enough, a Ferris wheel caught the attention of the amorous couple.  
  
They broke their entangled hands only to board the ride. Junpei let Izumi go first, naturally. Junpei didn't even have to think about politeness or chivalry, it came naturally to him. They took a seat and pulled the safety bar down. Junpei gave the thumbs up to a Guardromon conducting the ride. Pushing the button, he started the ride and the couple began to ascend. As the little cart neared the top of the ride, Izumi nuzzled in closer to Junpei as they looked at the digital clouds floating past them, now so much closer.   
  
As they sat together for a few minutes and soaked in the wind and the air, Junpei looked down at Izumi and into her eyes as their heads floated closer and closer together. Their lips began to curl back as each of them kept their eyes locked with the other. Before their lips touched, however, a large explosion sounded near the ground followed by the screaming of other Digimon. Junpei's natural reaction was to look down. What he saw frightened him.  
  
Junpei could see his own face staring back him from Mercuremon's mirrors. His body tensed up and he sprung into action. He squeezed Izumi's hand and Junpei leapt out of the ride's cart. Junpei positioned his body to fall as quickly as possible, the whole time he kept his eyes on Mercuremon who looked quit surprised despite his inability to show much emotion. The Chosen of Thunder neared closer to the ground as he unleashed his Digivice and howled "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" In a blast of light and a showering of sparks it was now Blitzmon that stood on the ground.  
  
Blitzmon knew any attack he through directly at Mercuremon would be reflected back at him. He took aim for the ground at Mercuremon's feet and shouted "Golden Thunder!" as a blast of lightning erupted from his fists. The blast knocked Mercuremon back a few feet and disoriented him. Blitzmon walked over to the fallen warrior of Metal when he was hit in the back with water. Blitzmon fell to his knees but quickly recovered, whipping around to see the petit yet powerful Ranamon standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him.   
  
"I learned from a little fairy that lightning bugs hate water, so here! Have some..." The annoying voice of Ranamon was cut off as she was slugged from behind from a very angry looking Izumi.  
  
"Nessuno dovrebbero provare e danneggiare il mio amore!!!" growled Izumi, now holding her own digivice. "Spirit Evolution!" she called as the Warrior of Wind stood proudly at Blitzmon's side. They surveyed the damage done by Mercuremon and Ranamon. The destruction was immense.  
  
"Help! Help me! Anyone!" a muffled cry came from a demolished building a few meters away from the two warriors. Blitzmon and Fairymon rushed to aid the voice when suddenly the ground shook and from under the ruble emerged Duskmon! He gave out a hearty laugh.  
  
"You fools... Your sentiment will be your undoing. This world has no place for heroes...BEHOLD!" Duskmon held out his hand and tossed a small object in front of Blitzmon and Fairymon. On closer inspection, Blitzmon realized what they were. They stared in horror at Takuya's goggles, stained with blood as Duskmon drew his sword and charged. 


	2. Cosmic Shame Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... Eat me Kindly...  
  
Authors Note: Chapter Two... Hmm... I was gonna leave Kouji out of this, but I figured why not... and yes... If you haven't figured it out, I care very little for Takuya... After all, Junpei should be wearing the fucking goggles... This chapter is short and sweet (I hope) I merely like building suspense without dragging each fight out too much.  
  
  
Cosmic Shame (Chapter 2)  
  
  
Duskmon charged wildly in Blitzmon's direction. Blitzmon pushed Fairymon to saftey and charged head first toward Duskmon.  
  
"SLIDE EVOLUTION!!!!! BORGMON!!!!" Blitzmon shouted; and in a blast of light he was now the mighty Borgmon, still careening at the unsuspecting Duskmon. "ULTIMATE THUNDER!!!!!!!!" the blast hit Duskmon before he heard Borgmon's voice. The two clashed together in a violent fury, Borgmon doing his best against Duskmon's furious melee.  
  
Fairymon opened her eyes only to realize she was surrounded by two very pissed off Digimon.  
  
"Well... seems the little girl is all by herself with none of her worthless boyfriends to help her out," chided Ranamon.  
  
"I knocked you out once, don't make me do it again!" Fairymon's defiance irritated Ranamon to the point of attack, but a second later a foot was placed firmly on Fairymon's chest, restraining her.  
  
"I understand you have two spirits. I'd very much like to have them." The coldness of Mercuremon's voice poured out of his digital lips. Chills shot through Fairymon's body as Mercuremon pressed down harder with his foot, slowly crushing her chest. "How much can you take, weak one?" The pressure was so great that the energy maintaining Fairymon dispersed and a now-more-frightened Izumi was all that was left.  
  
"Licht Seiger!" came a weak yet determined cry from behind Mercuremon, knocking him away from the Italian girl. "Izumi! Are you alright?"  
  
"Grazie, Wolfmon! I'm about to be a whole lot better!" Izumi pulled forth her digivice as a burst of light surrounded her. "Spirit Evolution!" Her cry turned into a powerful scream. "SHUTUMON!" Shutumon flew high into the air while Wolfmon began to take on Mercuremon. Ranamon fumed at the the now even numbered battle, searching the sky for Shutumon when she caught a glimmer in the air. She attempted to focus in, but the object was rapidly approaching. Shutumon, using gravity and the wind to her advantage, dive-bombed directly on top of the unsuspecting water Digimon. The resulting explosion caused a great deal of pain to Ranamon, but she slowly crawled back to her feet.   
  
"I've had just about enough of your attitude, bitch!" Ranamon drove the insult as far as she could into Shutumon's ego. The two female warriors glared into one another's eyes, each calculating their next move. Shutumon lept at Ranamon, barley catching her with her talons. Ranamon struggled to free herself from her captor.   
  
"You're not getting away so easily! I've had enough of your insults!" Deep inside, Izumi hoped Junpei was faring well against quite possibly the most dangerous opponent. What would she do without him? Izumi felt her heart drop at the thought of losing Junpei. Why this? Why now? she asked herself. She was now complete and no longer felt like an outsider. If she lost Junpei, she'd lose all that, too.  
  
Duskmon and Borgmon clashed furiously. Borgmon rained thunder and lightning down on Duskmon, who was beginning to slow. Borgmon, fueled by revenge, anger and pain, continued to exert as much energy as possible at his opponent. Duskmon's sword clanked and clashed loudly against Borgmon's superior armour. The two Digimon almost appeard locked in stalemate until finally Borgmon caught Duskmon off-guard and pinned him under his treads. Four strong arms went to work pummeling and beating Duskmon. After a moment Duskmon's limp body was thrown against the wall, as Borgmon rolled back and prepared for a final attack. Duskmon's eyes warily looked at the mechanical Digimon.  
  
"FIELD..." Borgmon began to shout out his attack. Duskmon reached for his digivice. "...DESTROYER!!!!!!" Borgmon finished shouting and in the same split second Duskmon lunged in the same direction as Borgmon's deadly attack.  
  
"SLIDE EVOLUTION! VELGMON!!!" Before coliding with the blast, Duskmon became the feral beast Digimon Velgmon. Now, fully energized and more powerful, Borgmon's Field Destroyer attack tickled Velgmon as he tore through Borgmon.  
  
The defeated Junpei fell to the ground, hitting his head and passing out.  
  
***Special Thanks to Izu-chan for checking this monster out before I went and posted :P 


	3. Cosmic Shame Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, Wolf Pack Productions' subs would be offical :P  
A/N: Ok... I don't know where this story is going, but it's going to a very dark place. Be warned. Obvious coupling is Junzumi, be warned, there hints of *three* more. Two Yaoi and one straight ;) Ok... On to the story :P  
  
  
Cosmic Shame: Chapter Three  
  
Junpei was awoken by furious kicks in his sides by Mercuremon and Duskmon. He had enough energy to crawl away and climb to his feet. His heart dropped to the ground when he saw Izumi being held captive by Ranamon. Why now? he thought to himself, desperately trying to figure something out. Takuya was for all accounts dead, Tomoki was missing and Kouji was just as badly beaten up. Their only hope was to give in. Junpei dropped to his knees and held his Digivice out.  
  
"Let her go, and I'll give you my spirits. Just please don't hurt her."  
  
"Junpei! NO!" Izumi cried, for she could see what was about to happen.  
  
"Stupid child, it's not just your spirits we want." Duskmon looked down on Junpei in disgust. "I want your soul." Duskmon drew his sword and placed it on Junpei's neck. He dragged it lightly and slowly across the skin, causing Junpei to bleed. "Do you feel the warmth of what is rolling down your back? It isn't fake, this is real."  
  
"You bastard! How can you kill humans? How can a Digimon be this cruel?" Kouji climbed to his feet, gripping his right arm tightly.  
  
"You were always so slow to grasp your environment, Onii-chan..." Duskmon smiled under his mask. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.  
  
"What? Kouichi!? NO!!!!! Not you! NO! You killed him! You killed Takuya! You have gone too far, brother." Kouji began to run toward his opponent. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! GARMMON!" Garmmon knocked Duskmon forcibly to the ground. Duskmon chuckled calmly.  
  
"Had your fun yet, Kouji?" Duskmon picked up Garmmon and threw him several dozen feet.  
  
"Never..." Garmmon again charged Duskmon. This time Duskmon caught the beast by the head and slammed him to the ground. The data dispersed and Kouji was again himself. "How could you? How could you take a life? We were raised better than that."  
  
"I didn't take his life, Kouji. Don't be a fool. I set him free." Duskmon then turned and began to walk away. Ranamon threw Izumi to the ground, who immediately ran to Junpei. Mercuremon and Ranamon followed behind Duskmon. Duskmon whipped around and shot a menacing glance at Kouji. "Next time, be prepared for a real battle." He turned again and continued away from the battle scene.  
  
The amusement park was completely destroyed. The three warriors surveyed the battlefield. Izumi continued to comfort Junpei, who was on the verge of unconciousness again. "Tomoki... where's Tomoki?" He could barley speak.  
  
"Oh god.... I left him with Bokomon and Neemon when I saw the battle happening. It looked hopeless... I can't deal with this, not now. I can't deal with my brother."  
  
"Oh and you think we should? He nearly killed us! Who knows what he's done to Takuya. Look what he did to Junpei!"   
  
"He foolishly rushed in to face him. That's not how a warrior should fight!" Kouji drew into himself, getting angrier and colder.  
  
"At least he knows when to fight! Coward." Izumi returned Kouji's coldness with insult. She was hoping to strike a chord with the young man, hoping to snap him into reality. She understood the battle ahead was going to be fierce. She looked away from Kouji and poured her attention to the injured Junpei, who had now slipped into a frightful dream.  
  
"We can't just stay here, they'll find us again." Kouji attempted to be useful, his body was shivering and quaking all over. He didn't understand why he was so angry and so sad at the same time. He barely knew Takuya, but he felt some strange feeling he'd never felt before. It felt to him as if part of his body was missing.  
  
"What the hell should I do, Kouji? We can't leave Junpei here and I don't think he has the strength to move!" The shrillness in Izumi's voice frightened Kouji as he took two steps backward to avoid a possible physical attack from her.  
  
"Perhaps I could be of service?" A Guardromon tapped on Izumi's shoulder, forcing her to jump two feet into the air. "I could use the debris and make a device to carry him safely. I wouldn't mind accompanying you as well." Izumi couldn't resist the charming chivalry of Guardromon. She gave him a weak smile and tried to ready Junpei as best as possible.  
  
"Can I help too? I may be small, but I can fly! That one there, he did his best to stop the bad guy! I want to pay him back in any way I can." A small Kokuwamon looked up at Izumi.  
  
"Sure!" She was amazed, no matter where they went they always seemed to inspire confidence in the Digimon. It gave her hope.  
  
"I think I have it!" declared Guardromon, presenting a makeshift sled. He slowly and carefully placed Junpei onto it and tied the rope around his metal body. The group then made began their journey away from the destroyed amusement park.  
  
They walked for several hours and decided to rest near some large rocks. The sky slowly darkened even though it wasn't time for nightfall. Kouji walked around a walk and startled by a large white and blue wolf. He fell backwards and reached for a stick and tried to attack it as the Garurumon showed it's teeth. It was ready to attack Kouji when it saw Izumi.  
  
"Izumi-chan!? Is that you!?" The Garurumon looked very excited and happy to see Izumi. Izumi looked hesitantly at the creature, not sure what action to take.  
  
"Do I know...you?"  
  
"It's me! Tsunomon! Remember? You and Junpei-oniichan taught me its okay to evolve!" Izumi was rather suprised.  
  
"Tsunomon-kun? What are you doing out here? You've grown a lot!" Izumi smiled, happy the large wolf was on her side.  
  
"Yes... Some bad Digimon came and attacked the school. They... They took the others and made Togemon-sensei dissapear." The tears began to well up in the wolf's eyes. "I tried to fight them, but they defeated me. That's when I evolved again, I'm Garurumon now. I want to find them and make them pay!"  
  
"Those guys... How can they keep destroying their world?" Kouji slammed his fist into the rock. "We have to destroy them! We have to stop this!" Kouji's anger was apparent, but so was his fear.  
  
Lightnining struck near the group. The clouds gave way to a blast of red light and a odd beam was now coming towards them.  
  
"What is that thing!?" cried Izumi.  
  
"That... is a Data Storm! We must avoid it! It will take us to another part of the Digital World!" Garurumon had barley enough time to explain before he pushed Kouji and Izumi out of the way. Izumi looked behind her quick enough to see Guardromon, Junpei and Kokuwamon get sucked up by the Data Storm.  
  
"No!!!!" Her scream didn't have an echo. The Data Storm and the clouds dispersed and the three were all alone.  
  
Somewhere, far away on the other side of the Digital World, Junpei fell deeper into his coma as Guardromon and Kokuwamon watched over him.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cyberdramon: WAAAAA SAP! I'm really pulling this sap thing for all it's worth :P I actually had intended to write an entirely different chapter than the way this thing turned out, but once I started writing, this is what came out. Our poor Hero Junpei, all alone without his Izumi. Is she safe with Garurumon and Kouji? Who will they meet next in this terribly strange world next? Where is Tomoki? And what *really* happened to Takuya? Only the next chapter will tell you! Stay tuned! :)  
  
Again, big thanks to Izuchan for being my final check before I display for everyone :) 


End file.
